


Quiescence and Longing

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [20]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, Inheritance, Singapore, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9





	

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: Katia accepts Singapore as her new home, but she wants some company.

~~~

Katia exhaled onto the window in front of her as she leaned on the sill perched just perfectly above her bed, allowing her to sit cross-legged and watch the rain. Though its existence had been implied, Katia never really knew about this place until a lawyer, acting through a string of ICA contacts many of whom she tried to avoid, contacted her and told her about it. It had taken almost a year.

The apartment’s payments were then transferred to her, which she didn’t mind so much. She could make or steal money if she absolutely needed to and since everything of her father’s had gone to her, she didn’t need to. Not yet at least. It was a reasonably nice place in Singapore, modernist and a little messy but tidying up wasn’t too hard. She rather liked going through the things he left behind, all the old pictures, some videotapes and cassettes, books full of notes, and even a messy, haphazardly kept journal of his thoughts that he only seemed to write in when he remembered its existence. Even the old bills had some fascination for her.

Her father had good taste, at least in apartments for one.

She sighed again, leaning her forehead against the cool glass and watching raindrops slide down it. One hand reached for her phone, and she stared for a moment, wondering if she should call John, or if he could even answer a phone. Or if he would call her. She sighed once more, a bit heavily, and straightened, setting the phone on the sill and tucking her hands into her lap, staring out at the lights and listening to the rain patter against the glass.

Her phone buzzed, and she hummed, creased her brow, and picked it up. Someone was calling from a number she didn’t recognize, so she let it ring twice before deciding to answer. “Hey, you around?” the familiar voice asked.

Katia felt herself lighting up, even giggling a bit. “John,” she said. After a few more chuckles she regained control of herself and continued, “What do you mean by ‘around’? I’m in Singapore.”

“Dammit,” he said lightly. “I’m in Milan. Not really…not really around, I don’t think.” He laughed a little bit awkwardly, and she could picture him rubbing the back of his neck with nerves.

Katia laughed a little, amiably. “Not really,” she remarked. There was a pause as he inserted some coins to keep the call going; he was at a payphone. “Where’s your phone?” she asked.

“I…um…got into a fight and dropped it in the river,” he admitted. She just nodded and hummed. “Hey listen, if you want me to fly over, I—”

Katia grinned, scoffing lightly. “It’s been two months,” she said, letting her smile show in her voice. “Of course I do. Fly over and stay. Stay for a very long time. Please?”

“OK,” he said. “Okay. I’ll be in Singapore in a couple days.”


End file.
